Ally's Sister
by thekyouyasenpai
Summary: Ally's older sister is coming to town, and Austin is developing feelings for Ally's sister. Abby, Ally's sister, is having a surprise birthday party on the weekend, and Austin wants to sing her a song to see if he will win her heart. Too bad Abby is turning 21.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story and I think it's a little different from my first, The Book Strikes Back. Enjoy!**

Ally POV

My room is turning into a waste dump by the way I'm shuffling though my planner and ripping out pages and pages of unnecessary information. You see, my older sister is coming to town this weekend. She is currently in college and I haven't seen her in three years. I've got major catching up to do.

Her name is Abagail, but only I call her Abby. Abby has been very caring to me. When our mom left us when I was only four, Abby had to grow up early and take care of me when she was only eight. I owe my life to her, and that's why I have to make this party extra special. Turning twenty-one is a major accomplishment, and I plan on giving it to her.

I finally found the papers I needed for the party, but then my dad called me to come down and eat dinner.

"Ally! Time for dinner!" I started to walk downstairs and I sat down at my usual spot at the table. Spaghetti. Again. My dad had his usual conversation about Sonic Boom and how much money we made, about any conventions he's been on lately, and sometimes even things about how Austin is doing on the road to fame, putting in subtle hints that's it's never going to happen.

Today, we talked about my shift at Sonic Boom and that I'm going to have to work extra hours tomorrow. Tomorrow is Monday, and that's the worst day of all to be working, but my dad insisted that I work until closing time at 10:30.

It's around 10:00pm and the only person keeping me company is Austin. He agreed to stay 'til closing time and walk me home afterwards. I didn't get any sleep the day before. Planning for a twenty-first birthday party is exhausting. There was no one in the store besides Austin and me, so I decided that we go in the practice room and play some songs.

"Maybe we should do a cover at my gig next month. How 'bout a Mcfly song?" Austin loves the British band Mcfly, and only recently I've been listening to them. "There's this one song I really love. It's called I'll Be Ok." Austin took out his guitar and started to strum some chords.

_When everything is going wrong_

_and things are just a little strange _

_It's been so long now_

_you forgotten how to smile_

_and overhead the skies are clear_

_but it still seems to rain on you_

_and your only friends all have_

_better things to do_

_when you're down, and lost_

_and you need a helping hand_

_when you're down, and lost _

_along the way_

_oh just tell yourself_

_ahhhhh, I'll be ok_

_Now things are only getting worse_

_and you need someone to take the blame_

_when you're lovers gone_

_there's no one to share the pain_

_you're sleeping with the TV on_

_and you're lying in an empty bed_

_all the alcohol in the world_

_could never help me to forget_

_when you're down, and lost_

_and you need a helping hand_

_when you're down, and lost_

_along the way_

_try a little harder_

_try your best to make it through the day_

_oh just tell yourself_

_ahhhhh, I'll be ok_

_you're not alone (you're not alone)_

_you're not alone (you're not alone)_

_your'e not alone_

_just tell yourself_

_ahhhh, I'll be ok_

_oh, just tell yourself_

_ahhhh, I'll be ok_

_won't you tell yourself_

_ahhhhhh_

_when you're down, and lost_

_and you need a helping hand_

_when you're down, and lost _

_along the way_

_try a little harder_

_try your best to make it _

_through the day_

_oh, just tell yourself _

_ahhh, I'll be ok_

_ahhh, I'll be ok_

_ahhh, I'll be ok_

"So, how was that?"

A thunderous clap was heard in the distance."That was absolutely amazing." I couldn't believe my eyes. Now I know why my dad made me stay at the store later than usual. Abby was standing by the door with a huge smile on her face.

Austin POV

Ally literally dropped everything and ran to this stranger. And I almost dropped my guitar by how pretty she looks. She kinda looks a little like Ally, but just an older version. She has dark, curly brown hair. She was a little taller than Ally, and has a round, plump face. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh my gosh! Abby you're here! You weren't supposed to be here until Friday!" Abby. So her name is Abby. Abby and Ally. Huh. Ally ran to Abby and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, I'm being rude. Abby, this is Austin. Austin, this is my older sister Abagail."

I gestured to shake hands, but Abagail pulled me in and gave me a hug instead. She smelled like the ocean and sea salt. She's a beach person, and that alone made my heart race. Then Ally started to say something, but I wasn't really paying any attention.

"I haven't seen my sister in a good three years, blah blah blah blah, when our mom left us, blah blah blah, she always got me ready for school, blah blah blah, she practically became the mom of the family, blah blah blah, now it's my turn to give her what she needs. Uh, Austin. Are you okay?" I snapped out of the trance Abby gave me.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired. It's getting late. We should get going."

"I'll bring you guys home." said Abby.

After Ally's sister dropped me to my house, I went to my room and flopped on my bed. I kept thinking about how Abby looked and how she smelled like the ocean and her kinda smile and large brown eyes and... Uh oh... As much as I don't want to admit it, I think I have a crush on Ally's sister. How am I going to tell Ally this?

**I really like the song I'll Be Ok from Mcfly. It makes me happy when I listen to it. Do you guys like it that I put Laura's real sister in this story? :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed my story, and more will come later on. **

**thekyouyasenpai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter is done. I'm kinda disappointed in this story, and I should have though of different ideas, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Austin POV

I woke up this morning, trying my hardest to think why I like Abby so much. Is it because she looks a little like Ally, and has that same silliness and cuteness as Ally does? I couldn't think straight, so I got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. The smell of pancakes got me forgetting what I was even thinking about, until my mom said something.

"Morning, honey. Ally called before you woke up, and said she needs you at the store asap. She said something about a birthday party on Saturday and a girl named Abagail. Ally needs your help in planning a twenty-first birthday party." Great. Just when my thoughts were running like they used to, my mom just had to bring Abby up. And twenty-one? Is she really turning twenty-one? Now I really have no chance whatsoever. After breakfast I went upstairs to call Dez. I needed some bro time. I took out my phone and dialed Dez's number.

"What up, Austin? But before you say anything, how's the idea of a giant gnome in your next video sound? I tripped over one the other day, and thought of you." Random, but thoughtful. I think.

"Uh, interesting, but probably not the best object for a music video. Listen. I got something really important to tell you. Ally's older sister is in town. Is it wrong that I kinda have a small crush on her? I mean, I only met her once, but I feel like it's Cassidy all over again. I can't think straight anymore. You gotta help me."

"Dude, you know liking Ally's sister is like liking Ally. Just an older version of her. How old is Ally's sister anyway?"

"She's turning twenty-one on Saturday."

"Sounds like you're wishing you were twenty-three. Sorry buddy. I can't help you with this one. I think you're on your own."

"It does seem like I'm wishing I was twenty-three. Anyway, thanks for listening to my problems, Dez."

"Hey, I just love talking to you bro. By the way, instead of a gnome, how do you feel about a hawk? One just swooped down and almost took my eyes out, and thought how you would be my sense of sight if that hawk had actually gouged my eyes out. Think about it. Alright, Austin. Good luck on your crush. Dez out." How thoughtful of Dez that I would be his sense of sight for the rest of his life. These little things are the reason why Dez is such a great friend. Now I hope Ally is just as understanding.

I reached Sonic Boom about fifteen minutes later. Ally looked really frantic when I came in. I jumped on the cashier counter where Ally was.

"Hey, Ally. Why did you need me so urgently?"

"I need your help, Austin. I'm trying really hard to keep this party a surprise, but Abby wants me to spend time with her all day everyday when she's here. I can't let her stay here. She'll definitely know I'm planning something. This is where you come in." This doesn't feel right. "I need someone to keep Abby company. Can you spend the day with my sister?"

I was in complete shock. A full day with Ally's sister. I was determined to tell Ally that I'm developing feelings for her older sister, but now I can't after this. I can't disappoint my partner and best friend. I tried to say something, but nothing came to me.

"Uh..."

"Come on, Austin. Do this for me. I'll even let you sing for a full half hour and not just one song if you do this for me. PLEASE?" Ally gave me her puppy dog face and she cuddled really close to me. I couldn't say no.

"Alright. But what am I supposed to do that's going to last all day?"

"Abby hasn't been here for a really long time. Take her to the beach. The state fair is this week. And even just around the mall would be fine. She can spend a whole day at this one store called Meadow's. There. That's what you're gonna do. Abby's upstairs in the practice room taking a nap. She suffered from jet-lag and didn't get any sleep last night, but she should be waking up soon. Good luck!"

I really hope I can handle all day with someone I think is amazing. Well. I spend pretty much everyday with Ally. But that's different. Isn't it? I walked upstairs into the practice room and found Abby sleeping on the cushioned chair. Her legs were hanging on the chair's left arm and her head was rested on the other. She looks sweet when rested. Just like when Ally and me when we spend the night writing a song. Abby didn't wake up immediately, so I went to the piano bench and played a soft tune.

_Well can't you see that it's just raining_

_there aint no need to go outside_

_but baby_

_you hardly even notice_

_when I try to show you this_

_like waking up to early_

_maybe we could sleep in_

_making banana pancakes_

_pretend like it's the weekend now_

_and we can pretend it all the time_

_well can't you see that it's just raining_

_there aint no need to go outside. _

"Wow that's just amazing." Abby was sitting upright in the chair, and it seemed like she was listening the whole time. "When I talk to Ally on the phone, she always talks about how amazing and breathtaking your singing is. Although, she never said anything about Austin Moon being sweet and soft." Ally talks about me? A lot? When Abby said this I kinda blushed a little, but now I have to keep my promise to Ally.

"Hey, Abby. It's been awhile since you were in Miami, and I don't think you want to spend your vacation in the Sonic Boom practice room. How 'bout we get out of here?" I sure hope I don't screw things up. "Let's go to the Miami beach boardwalk."

**Alright. Let's see if I have time to write another chapter soon. The lyrics were from Jack Johnson's Banana Pancakes. I love this song, and it was raining, so I had to put it in the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and review!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up? Next chapter is up! Since school is starting, it's going to be harder to post, so I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy!**

Austin POV

"Sure." Abby replied. We both left the store and found our way to Abby's car. It's actually Mr. Dawson's car, but she gets to use it this week for special purposes. While in the car, a mixed CD was playing and I recognized most of the songs: Maroon 5's Sunday Morning, Neon Tree's Animal, Beach Boy's Wouldn't It Be Nice, and Green Day's 21 Guns. It was a really random CD. But it was my kind of music, which means Abby and I have something in common.

"I really like this CD. All the songs that are on it is what I listen to all the time."

"Actually, this CD was already in the car when I got it this morning. The last person to drive this car Ally. So I'm pretty sure it's her's."

I was kinda shocked when I heard this. I always thought Ally listened to classical music or people like Colbie Caillat. Maybe that's why all my songs sound so pop rock and guitar driven.

"Hey, Austin. We're almost at the boardwalk. What do you want to do first?"

"It's been awhile since I've been to this ice cream shop. How 'bout we start there?"

"Oh I know that place! Scoop, There It Is. Ally said Trish worked there for a while."

We reached the ice cream shop and ordered our ice cream. I got cookie dough with extra chocolate chips. Abby got mint chocolate with chocolate sauce. I guess fruity mint swirl is an Ally thing. Speaking of Ally, I wonder how she's doing.

"Will you excuse me? I gotta use the restroom." I went in the bathroom and called Ally.

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, stressed much?"

"I'm sorry. It's just really crazy at the venue we got for the party. I'm trying my hardest to get this party finished today so Abby won't suspect anything."

"How much longer do you think you're gonna be done?

"If Trish and Dez get their butts moving, I'll be done by 9pm. Do you think you can handle 'til then?" I didn't really know if I could, but I couldn't disappoint Ally.

"I think I can. Just make sure you call when your all done decorating the venue."

"Alright, Austin. I gotta go. Trish is yelling at the owner of the place."

"Kay, bye."

I washed my face and left the restroom to go back to the table Abby was at. She stood up to throw away her paper ice cream bowl and gestured to me that we should get going. Since we were already on the boardwalk, we walked around and went in some shopping stores. When Abby was trying on the clothes, I found this really nice charm bracelet with music notes and clef signs. I bought it without Abby knowing and stuffed the box in the jacket. I checked my phone and it said 3:30pm. Around six more hours to go. Abby was still in the dressing room, so I walked around and found this flyer on the wall. _Miami Indie Fest today at 6pm. Also, open mic at 8:30pm._ Yes. This will be awesome. It takes up time, and I can impress Abby by singing during open mic. She finished trying on her clothes and stood in line to pay for whatever she got. I stood in line with her and started to saying something.

"Hey Abby. At 6pm today there's gonna be an Indie Festival. I think it's gonna be awesome. We should go."

"That sounds great. But we still have about 3 hours until then. How 'bout we get something to eat?"

After Abby payed for her clothes, we walked to the end of the boardwalk to eat at this seafood restaurant. The place was packed, so we didn't get seated until an hour later. It hit me after we sat down that I'm having dinner with a 20 year old. And not just a 20 year old. Ally's 20 year old sister. We ordered our food and snacked on some bread before the main course rolled in. Then I realized I don't know anything about her. Ally never really talked about her. But apparently Abby knew a lot about me. What can I talk about? The only thing that came to mind was..

"So I hear your birthday is coming up." Great, Austin. Wasn't I supposed to keep that a secret?

"Yeah, but I don't think we're doing anything special. Usually, the only things I get on my birthday is dinner at a fancy restaurant and a homemade cake. That's all I need really. Turning 21 is something. Although, sometimes I wish I was a teenager again. Seeing Ally again makes me happy that she's my little sister. Also, seeing Ally with you makes me even happier."

What does she mean by that? She's been saying these types of things all day. Maybe it's just an Abby thing. Throughout the whole dinner, Abby talked about Ally nonstop. I'm guessing talking runs in the family. This whole dinner turned out to be "Ally 101". I learned that Ally's favorite color is green, she likes sweet food, pickles are her favorite, but I already knew that, and that she originally wanted to play the violin, but fell in love with the piano when she heard her dad play in an old video she found when he was in high school. I never knew Ally was like that, and the dinner made me realize something. I don't give her enough credit or appreciation. Before I could think anymore, Abby said it's time to get going. It's almost 6pm and she wanted a good spot at the festival.

We got to the Indie Fest, and I must say. It was packed with people young and old. The first band was up, and they were really great. I enjoyed myself listening to these other rockers that have the same dream as I do. All of them were amazing, and before I knew it, it was already 8:30pm.

"Alright! How is everybody doing tonight? Having fun? Well now it's your turn to rock out and show the crowd what you're made of! So, who's first?" Abby caught me off guard and pushed me on the stage. "What's your name, son?"

"Austin. Austin Moon."

"Alright everybody! Give it up for Austin Moon!"

I really didn't know what song to sing. There are so many that Ally wrote for me, but today I felt daring, so I chose the song that I wrote last night.

"Hey everyone. This is a new song, and you guys are the first to hear it. It's called Wishing I Was 23. Hope you guys like it."

_Maybe she's just too old for me_

_living in a teenage fantasy_

_feeling there's so much we could be_

_she's got me wishing, _

_wishing I was 23_

_man, she's crazy, but I don't care_

_she's sexy and she's a millionaire_

_the way she gets me is so unfair_

_not your typical rich girl_

_she's smoking hot, if you know what I mean_

_tight jeans and she loves photography_

_and everything that's in between_

_she's been around the world_

_I know she's graduated_

_and I'm not quite educated_

_I'm young, you know_

_age is overrated_

_maybe she's just too old for me_

_living in a teenage fantasy_

_baby, there's so much we could be_

_every time I'm with her_

_calling me a dreamer_

_maybe she's just out of my reach_

_maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_even though I'm nameless_

_(hey)_

_she's famous(hey)_

_she's got me wishing,_

_wishing I was 23_

_whoa-ohh_

_oh oh oh_

_wishing I was 23_

_whoa-oh_

_she's got me wishing,_

_oh yeah_

_I think about her everyday_

_going insane thinking about what to say_

_what am I doing anyway?_

_am I even on her radar?_

_I know she's graduated_

_I'm not quite educated _

_I'm young, you know_

_age is overrated_

_Whoa-oh_

_oh oh oh_

_wishing I was 23_

_oh ohh_

_I've got her wishing, oh_

_If I was older_

_she would let me take her_

_to watch the stars at night_

_we can dance, we can kiss, underneath the moonlight_

_and if it got colder_

_she would let me hold her_

_wrapped up in fairytales_

_gotta wake up from this dream_

_maybe she's just too old for me_

_maybe her boyfriend's a marine_

_even though I'm nameless_

_she's famous_

_she's got me wishing_

_whoah-ohh_

_whoah-ohh_

_wishing I was 23_

_oh ohhh_

_I've got her wishing,_

_wishing she was 17_

_woah-oh (x2)_

_wishing I was 23(x2)_

After I finished the song. I got the loudest applause I have ever heard for me. If was awesome. No. It was better than awesome. I got off the stage and my phone started to ring.

"Hey Austin. Turns out I finished a little earlier. Can you guys come back to the music store?"

"Sure thing. I had fun today you know. Too bad you couldn't come and hang out with us. I would've loved it if you came."

"Aww. Thanks Austin."

Alright. Time to go back to Sonic Boom.

**Yay! R5 song! Hopefully the lyrics are right. Austin is starting to learn more about Ally. Will Ally's sister help Austin and Ally get together? You guys are just gonna have to wait! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So how was everyone's first day of school? Mine was okay. At least I get lunch with my friends this year! I was all alone last year because everyone I knew had a different lunch than me. Anyway, the next chapter is up and you guys are lucky that I didn't have any homework today. So I had some spare time write a short chapter today! It isn't one of my longer chapters, but it's still something! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Austin POV

I still couldn't believe I sang that song in front of Abby. I wondered if Abby knew it was about her. I really hope not. It was around 9pm when we reached the music store. Ally, Trish , and Dez were all there, looking exhausted like they haven't slept in a week. The day is over, and I'm also exhausted. I said hi to everyone, but I dragged my butt to the practice room to lie down. Dez came in and sat next to me.

"Man. I never knew Ally could so bossy. She seriously worked me to death. I was filling balloons for 3 hours straight, and she wouldn't even give me a break. At least you got the easy job, Austin. why couldn't I be the one to spend the day at the beach?"

"I don't think Ally's sister could spend a whole day with you. No offense, dude, but I'm the only person that can actually survive a day with you. Besides, I don't you would've have fun anyways. We just shopped the whole day and she she clothes while played games on my phone." I was lying, but I didn't want to tell Dez my actually day. "Anyway, I think crushing on Abby was a bad idea. She's too old for me, and it's obvious she's out of my league. I will never be good enough for her. So there's no point in trying anymore."

"This is good! Now you won't be awkward when you perform at her party on Saturday. By the way, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but since Ally's in a good mood. She's letting you perform for a full hour instead of a half hour. This is so awesome! Do you even have enough songs to sing for a full hour?"

Ally's letting me sing even more now? All I did was keep her sister company today. Is she really letting me sing so much? She been really nice to me lately. Maybe I should do something nice for her back.

"Of course this is awesome! Hopefully Ally will be able to write a new song in time for the party. If I help out with the rest of the party stuff, maybe she will." It was 9:15pm, and everyone around me was tired of a long day. Dez said good bye and Ally came to the practice room to check up on me. She looked like she needed a good nights sleep, and it was obvious she was trying to hide it.

"Again, thanks so much for today, Austin. I couldn't have done this party without you. The venue is ready. All that's left is invitations and catering. And since you've been such a great friend. Wait for it... I'm letting you sing for an hour instead!" she was waiting for an explosion of emotion, but it didn't come. "Aren't you excited that I gave you more stage time?"

"Yeah I am. but Dez kinda already told me." She frowned a little, but it was a cute frown, like when I_ booped_ her nose. She sat down next to me on the couch, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Why so smiley?"

"I'm just really glad that you're my friend. I still can't believe that you did this for me. How can I repay you?" Why does Ally have to repay me? I thought I had to repay her. The next thing I knew she leaned in and gave me a huge hug. Ally doesn't smell like the beach like her sister, but she smelled like wood from violins and guitars, with a hint of lemon, like cleaning supplies. And for some reason, this made me feel so warm and cozy on the inside. I didn't want to let go, but Abby called from downstairs that it's time to go. Ally released her grasp and smiled at me before she stood up. She said bye and left the store in the next 5 minutes.

I stayed at the store for another half hour just thinking about what happened today. Just this morning I couldn't stop thinking about Abby, but now that the day is over, Abby is the last thing on my mind. I learned so much about Ally without Ally ever being near. I reached in my pockets, getting ready to lock up the store, when I felt this small box across my hand. I took it out and remembered about the charm bracelet I bought at the boardwalk, and the funny thing is, is that I thought about Ally when I opened it. Not Abby. Should I have thought about Abby? I originally bought it for her birthday, but I didn't seem like something she would want.

I was walking home, still staring at the box in my hand. I couldn't think straight, so when I got home I crawled in my bed, I put the box under my pillow, hoping that I would forget about it when I wake up the next morning. During that night, I had the strangest dream I have ever had in a long time.

It was about Ally.

**What is this dream going to be about? It's not going to be anything rash and inappropriate. I'm trying to keep this story have a low rating, so everyone can read it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**thekyouyasenpai **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! This is Austin's dream, and I got the idea by watching a commercial. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

_While on the vast ocean, a pirate ship is in sight. Their flag was foreign to my eyes, but I knew instantly that it wasn't the friendly one. Everyone on deck was exhausted. We were at sea for over 3 months, and we were low on supplies. The last thing my crew needed was to be in a fight with a rouge ship..._

Skip to...

_Cannon balls and bullets were all in sight. I knew for a fact that this brawl wouldn't end until I get on the the enemy's ship. I grabbed my gun and sword and found my way on the enemy's ship. With all the chaos going around, I couldn't find the captain of the ship, so went under the boat, thinking the captain was too chicken to fight. There was no one under here. Everyone must have been on deck fighting for their lives. I couldn't find the captain anywhere, but before I left, I heard a small cry in a passing room. _

_"Help!" It was faint, but since there was no one under deck, it was clear like glass. "Help!" There is was again. I went through hallways and rooms and I finally found where the yelping came from. One more door left. I walked inside and found a prison cell. There was a small figure in one corner of the cell. The person was wearing a torn up robe that covered the whole body. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. The prisoners face was covered with the hood on the robe, but I didn't need a facial expression to feel the fear on this person's face. The person looked up at me and I could faintly see a face. A girl. The prisoner is a girl. But who is this person? Why is she captured in the first place? I have no idea who this girl is, but for some reason I must save her from these awful pirates. I walked closer the barred doors, but something hit me on the shoulder. The impact knocked me across the room. All the pain shot through my whole left arm. Then, out of no where, a small chuckle could be heard._

_"Hehehe. I knew the great Captain Moon couldn't resist a damsel in distress. Although, I thought you would've at least brought up a better fight. I mean really. One hit and you're already on the floor, kissing the ground I walk upon."_

_I couldn't believe this guy. He tricked me in luring me away from the rest of the crew. And he used this poor girl as bait. Now I HAVE to save this girl! She's been through so much stress, it's the least thing I can do. _

_"Don't worry. I'm not done with you yet." I took out my sword and charged to the captain of this ship. He blocked my first strike. Man. This guy is good. I lunged and teared his shirt. A long cut was across his chest. I looked back, making sure the prisoner was okay, but that was a rookie mistake. My enemy slashed at my thigh and I went down in pain. _

_"Looks like I won this fight Captain Moon. There's no way you can save her now-" the girl in the cell grabbed him from behind and got him in a head lock. Her grip was so strong, my pirate's captain passed out in front of me. I couldn't stop thinking how amazing this girl is. I took the cell keys from the unconscience captain, and unlocked the barred doors. _

_The prisoner walked slowly out of the cell, but before she could take another step, she started to fall forward. I caught her just in time, otherwise, she would have hit her head and suffered from a major concussion. I forgot about my wounded leg, so I stumbled on the floor, at least breaking the girl's fall. The girl started to talk._

_"Thank you so much kind captain. I didn't think anyone would find me hear. I'm so lucky that you came in my life." She took off her hood, and showed her face for the first time. My word she was beautiful. I don't know how a filthy prisoner could be so attractive. Her large brown eyes made mine feel all tingly. "It looks like your leg is in really bad shape. Here." She tore some fabric from her robe and wrapped my leg in it. I was feeling a lot better. Everything felt better. Then I realized I don't even know this lovely lady's name. _

_"No no. It should be me that's thanking you. There's no way I could beat the captain without you. Anyway, my name is Captain Austin Moon. What's your name?"  
_ _"My name is Duchess Dawson." Duchess? What is a princess doing on a pirate ship? I have to get her on my ship as soon as possible. _

_"Well Miss Dawson. It seems as if all the fighting has ended on deck. I have to get you on my ship as soon as possible."_

Skip to...

_After one more month on sea, my crew has finally reached America, our resting place. And the best part is, Duchess Dawson is staying with me for our short stay in America. On the ship, I didn't really have one on one time with Miss Dawson. Being a Captain is hard work, but now that my crew and I are resting for the next 3 weeks, it's time for me to make my move. I told Miss Dawson to meet me at the docks where my ship is tonight. I met her there, and we had the best time ever. I couldn't believe that I somehow met this wonderful person and she was all for me. I could tell Miss Dawson liked me too, but why was I still at the first tier? I'm usually not the person to hesitate when it comes to these types of things. We were walking back home, just enjoying each other's company, and somehow this question came up. _

_"So Miss Dawson. It's been around a month since our first encounter, and I don't even know your first name."_

_"I usually don't give my full name to strangers, but I feel like I've known you you a really long time, Captain Moon. It's hard to find people that I can trust nowadays, but something about you makes me feel safe. My name is Duchess Dawson._

_Ally Dawson." _

That was the last thing I remembered before waking up. Duchess Ally Dawson? Has it really come to this?

**Do you guys like pirates and sailors? I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, so I hope it was good enough for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the first time Abby get's her point of view. I think this story is getting better, and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**  
Abby POV

It's the day of the party, and... Oops. I'm not supposed to know about it, but of course, I knew from the beginning. Ally is so horrible at keeping surprises, but since I knew she's really trying, I'm playing along. Besides, it's fun how much trouble my sister and her friends are going through, and I get to watch from the sidelines. But let's go back to the beginning.

I told Dad to tell Ally that I was coming on Friday and not Monday. It would freak her out so much, and it would make her so much more happier that I got to Miami four days earlier. While at college, Ally would always call and talk about her best friend's career, Austin Moon, and how talented and amazing he is. I actually asked her if she had a thing with him, but she said no. She confessed that she likes this guy named Dallas, but she didn't seem too confident about it. So when I got to the store on Monday with Ally enjoying Austin playing, it hit me that the two are perfect for each other. They already label their relationship as partners, so why not make that permanent partners? I'm not usually the one to play matchmaker, but it's been so long since Ally loved someone other than her family.

I really did think Austin was great for Ally, but when I gave him hug, he lingered on me a little too much. I hoped I didn't cause anything in Austin's mind to spark. Going back home that same day, I could tell Ally was throwing me a party when I took out the trash. All of these party supplies gave the impression that a party is going to happen. Plus, there were planning papers on themes, venue, catering, and cost. Yup. I could just tell she was planning something.

The next day was horrible. I didn't fall asleep until 7am, and Sonic Boom opens at 9am. I crashed on one of the chairs in the practice room, hoping I could get at least another 3 hours. I didn't hear Austin come in the room, but when he started to play, I woke up. It was so sweet, and I didn't want to bother him, so I stayed quite until he finished. It was amazing, but I wasn't quite ready when he asked if I wanted to spend the day with him. At first I thought this will jeopardize my plan, but then it could help my plan.

I purposely put Ally's CD in the car, and I purposely didn't get fruity mint swirl. Talking about Ally all day was the best shot I had, so I went for it. Leaving Austin by himself during shopping forced him to look around. I already knew about the Indie Fest, and I thought it would be fun to hear one of Ally's songs. Dinner time was the most successful. I talked about Ally the whole time, and I must say if Austin doesn't like Ally after this, my plan is failing. Austin seemed so calm the whole, and I couldn't wait to hear him sing Ally's songs.

Boy did that back fire on me. How was I supposed to know that Austin was going to sing a song like that? It was so obvious it was about me. I had to act fast, but apparently I didn't have to. Austin was talking to Ally on phone, so maybe step one of my plan is actually working. He looked so happy and he kinda blushed a little. Looks like my plan worked.

Austin POV

It's the day of the party, and I'm freaking out. I didn't see my friends at all for the past two days. I wanted to help, but my parents needed someone to help out with their mattress company. At least now I'm free to help out with the party. This time, Ally was hanging out with Abby while me, Trish, and Dez take care of any final touches for the party. I reached the venue for the party. And the only thing I could think of was... Whoa. It was incredible. There were purple balloons with lilacs and lilies on the dance floor was huge, and the stage. All I have to say is that it looks awesome. While Trish dealt with the catering guys, I set up my music equipment and did all the wiring. Later on in the day, Dez helped out with the guests that started to trickle in. Before we knew it, the place was packed with friends and family of Abby. It was around 7:45pm. Almost time for the party. We made some last minute adjustments, got everyone to keep quite, and turned out the lights. We heard walking and Ally chatting away. The doors opened and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABAGAIL!"

**It's a little shorter than my usual, but I'm pressed on time from school. I hope you guys liked it!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This story is coming to an end soon, but unless you guys want me to stretch it out some more, review and tell me what you guys want. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Abby POV

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABAGAIL!" I put on my best surprised look and gave everyone a face to remember. Although, by looking around the room I didn't have to be fake surprised. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen in a long time. Everyone that I knew was there, plus some family members that aren't even living in Miami. It was spectacular! Ally outdone herself. There were lilies on the table, purple balloon arches, even a disco ball under a dance floor. I could just tell this was going to be great. I greeted my dad who was in the front with a camera, and he crowned me with a gold tiara. Good thing it matched my dress, otherwise, I would've given it to Ally, which by the way, looks amazing in her cute, blue dress. Everyone got settled in, and the party started rolling. I sat down next to Ally and my dad, and I had the best dinner since I started college. At the same time, anything is better than eating instant ramen on a college budget. The first course came in: a lobster bisque with garlic bread, then a juicy steak with a side salad, and for dessert, creme brulee.

Best. Dinner. Ever.

* * *

Austin POV

After everyone got their bellies filled with joy, it was time for me to set up on stage. I sat next to Dez and Trish, so I made them make sure they tell Ally it's my time to perform. I went in the back room to change into my performing clothes. While backstage, Ally was giving a speech congratulating Abby's twenty-first birthday.

"So how is everyone doing tonight? _YEAH! Woohooo! _I'm glad you guys are having a good time. Before we start with some rocking music by my best friend and partner, Austin Moon, let's just say one more time. Happy birthday Abagail! We all love you and wish you another great birthday. It wasn't easy planning this surprise party, but thanks to Austin I got the party ready in time."

Same old Ally thanking me for what I did, even though she's the one that does everything.

"And since Austin has been such help this past week, let's here it for Austin Moon everybody!" That's my cue. I got out on stage getting ready to rock out, but before Ally gave me the mic, she hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek before leaving the stage. I know it's just a small kiss, but it felt like a got shocked from head to toe. It probably meant nothing, but I had to keep my emotions in for I was making the crowd wait. Everyone, even Mr. Dawson was out of their seat and on the dance floor waiting for me to sing, so it's time to introduce myself and get this party started.

"Hey everyone! I'm Austin Moon. This song is for the birthday girl, Abagail. Happy birthday, Abby."

I sang Double Take first, since it was the first song Ally ever wrote for me. The crowd went wild, and the best part was, everyone that was at the party were my friends or related to Ally in some way. They all loved me, and with that I sang one of my personal favorites, Illusion. It was the first time I performed it in front of an audience, and it felt amazing. I looked into the crowd and every so often I would glance at Ally and Abby. Ally never left my gaze, but it was weird that Abby only looked at her sister the whole time. Ally looks so pretty in her blue dress. Stop it Austin, you're performing right now. I had time for one more song until my one hour is up, and I decided to play Heart Beat. This song was originally for Cassidy, and when she left I told myself I would never sing this song again, but here I am, at Ally's older sister's birthday party, singing this song.

I finished and smiled at the audience. "Thank you guys so much! Once again, happy birthday Abagail, and hope you enjoy the rest of your party." I left the stage and the DJ started to play some music. I went in the back room to change my clothes back to my clothes I was wearing before. I was about to take off my pants when I heard the door open. I turned around and...

"Ally! What the heck!" Her face turned bright red and she covered her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I buttoned my pants and buckled my belt again.

"You can look now. So did you want anything?" She uncovered her face and grinned a little. I sat down on the couch that was in the room and Ally sat next to me.

"I just wanted to say you were amazing out there. It must be tiring singing for a straight hour, but I knew you could handle it. I got you some hot tea to soothe your throat if you want it." She handed me the cup and I took a sip. Jasmine. My favorite.

"Thanks, Ally. You're the best friend I could ever have." She smiled back at me, but there was something she was holding back. "You look like you have something on your mind. What's bothering you, Ally?" She looked at her dress and started to play with the skirt part of it. She looked straight in my eyes and started to talk.

"Actually, there is something on my mind. It's about the last song you sang tonight. Ever since Cassidy left, you promised you would never sing Heart Beat again. I mean, that song was for her anyway. When my sister came to Miami that Monday, I could swear I saw you drool a little when she came in. Austin, I need to ask you something. Do you like my sister? And not just casual like, I mean like like."

What could I say? Do I like Abby? I don't even know anymore. I thought I did, but that dream I had that one night confused me completely. Why was I a pirate anyway? Austin. Never mind that. Ally needed an answer, and I was silent for too long.

"I couldn't do that to you. I really think your sister is attractive, but only because you look like her so much." Did I say the right thing? She smiled at me, and her large eyes went soft. Everything around me was a blur, but Ally was clear in my mind. This was such a perfect moment, but why couldn't I get myself to do anything? The party rock anthem started to play, so I grabbed Ally's hand and escorted her out of the back room and on the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" The whole night was amazing, and I got to dance with everyone that I cared about. Dez was doing the duck dance, and Ally tried her best to look cool. Of course she failed, but that's okay. She still looked like she had a lot of fun.

* * *

The night was ending, and only a few people were left. Eventually, the party ended and I stayed behind to help clean up. With me, Ally, Dez, and Trish on clean up duty, we finished at around 12:30am. We were all exhausted, and Trish and Dez left by 12am. The only people left were me and Ally. This whole night was amazing, and something in me wanted it to last forever. I sat down on the stage drinking some soda, then Ally walked up to me and sat down as well.

"This was one heck of a party. You did great, Ally. Thanks to you, your sister had the best birthday party ever."

"You really think that? I'm just glad we're done with the cleaning. I wished there was just you more song playing. After that, then the night will be complete." This comment gave me an idea. The DJ's equipment was still here, so I walked over and put on a slow song. I went to where Ally was, and grabbed her hand.

"Would you like to dance the last dance of the night?" She nodded her head and we walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor. It was nice to just dance and stare into her eyes. We danced for a long time, and circled through the whole dance floor, and just when I was going to do a spin and dip, I tripped over Ally's foot and we both went falling down. I landed on top of Ally, but we just laughed it off. I was so close to her face, and I was so tempted, but I couldn't just jeopardize my friendship with Ally. I was about to lean away and stand up, but Ally did something I never would have thought she would do. She grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

Abby POV

I know it's bad to spy, but I just had to put a hidden camera at my party. And I must say, today was the best day ever. Not just for me, but for Ally and Austin. I think my work here is done. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Okay, this story is coming to a close. There is probably one more chapter after this, so expect this story to end soon. Enjoy!**

Ally POV

Last night was the best night of my life. I couldn't believe I had the courage to actually kiss Austin. I don't know what came over me. I mean, Abby kept talking about Austin the whole time when I spent time with her the past two days. She kept going on about her day with Austin, that they got ice cream and he got cookie dough, but I already knew that he would. She also went on about my pop rock mix CD, and that Austin loves it. I retraced my memory from last night, and then I noticed something. Was Abby trying to get me jealous? Well, she did a good job at it. Now that I think about, I have been giving Austin a lot of complements lately. It's been so long since I actually liked someone that wasn't related to me. Is this a good thing? Does Austin like me back? Did I do the right thing by kissing him? There are just too many questions. I was so tired that night that I didn't even think about it. It just happened. But it felt like I could just live in his arms. Great. Now I'm fantasizing. I guess I should thank Abby for what she did. Even on her birthday, she still cares about me more than herself. It's 8am, and Abby leaves for college at 2pm. Six more hours until she leaves again. Lying in my bed was getting tiring, so I finally got up and got dressed. It looked really sunny out, so I put on my favorite pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt. I left my room and went in the kitchen to make breakfast. I was the first one up, so I made pancakes and bacon. This is the last meal I will make for my sister until I see her again in about another three years. But by then I would be going off the college, so maybe it will be longer until I see her. I didn't want to think about that, so I called everyone down to eat and enjoy our last few hours together. We all sat down and ate.

"I'm going to miss you so much Abagail, and I'm really sorry I can't be there when your flight takes off. I'm the only one that can work at the store today. The lease needs to be payed today, and Ally's not old enough to sign it off. At least Ally will be there with you." I could tell Dad wanted to come from how he was holding back some tears.

"I'm going to miss too, Dad. I'll try my hardest to visit more. I have two more years until I get my master's. So maybe by then I'll come visit again."

After breakfast, I helped Abby pack some last minute clothes and gifts. We stuffed the luggage in my car, and went to Sonic Boom. When my family got there, Austin and Dez were already waiting by the door.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? It's Sunday and you're never up before 11am." Austin had a certain look on his face.

"Um.. I have to talk to you, Ally." I looked at Abby, and she gestured for me to go on and that she'll be fine. I nodded my head and we took a walk.

Austin POV

"Ally. I gotta say something. Abby's birthday party was amazing, and me singing for an hour was awesome. I think the reason why I sang Heart Beat was not because of Abby, it was for you. It just felt right to sing it, and I hope you're not mad at me, and-" before I could end my sentence, Ally held me close and put her face on me chest. The smell of coconut shampoo filled my nostrils.

"It seems like your the one that talks too much."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Anyway, this is kinda straight forward, but there is no other way of saying it. Thanks to your sister, she made me realize how amazing and wonderful you are, and I want all of it, not just the friendship part, but all of it. Do you get what I'm asking you?"

Ally just smiled and leaned in for our second kiss.

"Of course. And thanks to my sister, I'm not afraid to love someone that's not related to me."

"So you love me, huh?" She gave me a look.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

Ally's phone rang, and she it looked like she got a text message.

"Does your sister need you back? It's almost 12pm. You should get going if you want to be with her went her flight leaves."

"Actually, she said she doesn't need me at the airport, and told me to go back home. There's a surprise there for me. She even wrote, 'bring Austin with you.' I wonder what she did."

"Let's get going, Ally."

**Let's see what Abby did for her sister! Hope you guys liked it. **

**thekyouyasenpai**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I had this great idea for this story, so I might not end it soon after all! Please don't hate me for what I did to Abby. I thought it would make the story more dramatic and bring Austin and Ally closer together. I bet you no one would thought this is what Abby's surprise was going to be. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Ally POV

I didn't expect my sister to be so nice to me. I mean, I know she loves me and she cares about me, but it was her birthday and she still went out of her way to make me happy. I don't think I can ever thank Abby enough.

Austin and I walked hand in hand to my house. It felt so right, and yet kinda strange. I never thought I would hold his hand in public in any way. We didn't really talk, but that was okay. It was a comfortable silence. So many things were running through my head. What in the world did my sister do? Did she make a wonderful lunch for me and Austin? Is there a present she wanted to give me? I could tell on Austin's face that he was thinking the same thing.

We reached my house and I was about to open until Austin said something.

"Wait, Ally. There's something by the flower pots." Austin picked up a CD and had a paper taped to it. It said _Ally, press play._

"Hi, Ally. This is your big sister talking. First off, I wanted to say thank you for the party you planned and so much more! You're such a great sister. I don't think I would ever want a different sister in my life. You might be thinking why I'm doing this Well here's the reason. I know it was hard on you when our mom left us, and you told yourself you would never love someone outside of the family. But this whole week, I kinda manipulated you and Austin into liking each other. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course I'm not mad at you." I said aloud, even though she wasn't really there.

"Anyway, I just really wanted you to be happy. I'm not gonna be around forever." There was a long pause.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I hope you understand why I couldn't tell you this in person, but go inside and you will know why I didn't want you at the airport when I leave Miami. Just remember that I will always love you no matter what. It was nice seeing you again, Ally. I love you. " That was the end of the recording.

I looked at Austin and he could tell my expression was somewhat confused and worried. Was it weird that I felt scared to open the door? I took out my house key and opened up the front door.

Everything looked the same. No plates filled with food, no present wrapped up. Nothing.

"I don't get it. What did Abby want me to see?" Austin went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked up at me. His facial expression wasn't pleasant at all.

"Uh, Ally. I think I know what your sister wanted you to see." I sat down at the kitchen table with Austin to see what he was talking about. There was a file on the table.

It contained a picture of my sister, but not just a regular picture, it was a mug shot. Apparently, Abby robbed a convenience store by using a handgun. I couldn't believe this. It just didn't seem real. Abby is a good person, and she would never do something like this. I read some more and it said her motive was to pay off her college debts. Was she really in that much need of money, that she would go to stealing? She's being sentenced for three years in jail. I started to tear up. I was about to close the file until I saw a letter with Abby's hand writing.

_I'm so sorry that it had come to this. I was stupid, and I was hanging out with the wrong crowd. I made a huge mistake, but you know that I'm not a mistake. At the time, I thought it would get me to leave college a little early. Guess not. Please don't hate me for this. Even if you do, at least you have someone to hold on to when you read this. This might be even harder for you to hear, but Dad already knew about, and kept quite so I could tell you. But I guess I'm too chicken to say it to your face. I begged them to let me have a week before I had to go, so I was really lucky that they gave me that week. If you came with me at the airport, you would've saw me with a police escort. Again, please don't hate me after this. Remember this, I will never leave you and I love you with all my heart. I just hope you will feel the same way. _

_-Abby_

I burst into tears and found my way into Austin's arms. Now I know why she got us together. She got us together so I wouldn't be alone when I read this. I wanted to hate Abby so bad, but I just couldn't. I felt pity more than I felt shame or hatred.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. This is such a sucky way to find out that your sister is going to jail. Is there anything I can do?" What can Austin do? All I wanted to do was to lie down on the couch and cry some more.

"Can you stay with me? That's all I really need."

"Of course I'll stay. And don't worry. I will never leave your side."

We went on the couch and I cuddled next to Austin. We turned on the T.V. and watched this really old, black and white movie that both of us has never watched before. My eyes started to get heavy, so I fell asleep in Austin's arms and stayed there the whole afternoon.

**Anyone else kinda sad what happened to Abby? We all knew Abby was trying to get A & A together, but who knew it was because of this? Anyway, sorry that I'm not updating everyday. I'm trying my hardest to get the chapters uploaded as soon as possible. Because of this idea, I don't know How long this story will last. Maybe a few more chapters until I officially end it. Hope you guys liked the chapter and review!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! The next chapter is up and this one is kinda short, but that's okay. I think Austin is a really nice person for doing what he's doing in this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Austin POV

I just couldn't believe what happened today. Who knew that Abby would be going to jail? I looked back the past week and couldn't find any clues on her alluding to something like this. I think I know now why Abby kept talking about her sister. Ally needed a shoulder to cry on, and that shoulder was going to be me. After this realization, I made it my job to take care of Ally for as long as I can.

It was around 10:30pm and Ally was still sleeping. She must of had a bad dream because she started to tear up not too long ago. I called my parents and asked if I could spend the night. They said it was fine, as long as I take out the trash more often. Let's see if I'll remember that when I get home. Mr. Dawson walked in the front door and saw me and Ally. We didn't say anything, but I think he knew what Ally was going through. He went over to Ally and kissed her head. After that, Mr. Dawson went upstairs. He never came back down to check on us. Maybe he went to bed. Ally found her way on my lap in the last few hours, and my legs were starting to fall asleep, so I picked up Ally and went to her room and lied her on her bed. I couldn't believe that she was still sleeping. It must of been like eight hours already. As for me, I didn't sleep at all. There was a How I Met Your Mother marathon on, and couldn't just sleep though it. If I could stay awake the whole time, I would have, but I was so tired I fell asleep on Ally's bedroom floor. It was a dreamless sleep.

Ally POV

12am. Did I really sleep for that long? I didn't even felt it when someone put me back in my room. I was really thirsty from crying so much, so I got out of my bed to go into the kitchen. I was about to leave my room until I almost tripped over something on my floor. Austin? He didn't wake up, but when I touched him with my foot he shuffled a little. He didn't even give himself a blanket to lie on. I took the one from my bed and put it on top of him. I left my room and get a glass of water. It was really dark, and I didn't want to turn on the lights thinking I would wake someone. Abby's file was still on the kitchen table. There were no more tears that would flow today. I went outside and turned on the porch light to read the file again. I read and reread the letter Abby wrote for me. This couldn't be the only thing she would write about. There had to be more. I turned the paper over and got my wish.

_Knowing you, Ally, you would know that I wouldn't just write you a small letter. Let's face it, our whole family talks a lot! I didn't want this whole letter to be depressing and about me, so I saved the back side to talk about what I did this week. I was apprehensive to walk in Dad's music store without you knowing, but your face was priceless, and seeing that_ _Austin was there with you made me even happier. You always talk about him and how weird and nice and sweet he is. It made me glad that you found someone that loves you for who you are. Knowing that it would be hard for you, something came over me to make sure you would get together with Austin. I could tell deep down you liked him from the beginning, and I could tell after the day I spent with Austin that he has real feelings for you as well. Speaking of the day I spent with Austin, I bought some clothes for you. Since I won't be using them anytime soon, I thought you could have them. I put the clothes I bought in your closet. I even wrapped them up! Yeah I know, it was my birthday this week, but there is nothing wrong with an unannounced gift from your loving sister. 3 The three years I'm going to be gone is gonna fly by, so don't worry about me so much okay? Remember, I love you, Ally! Let's not be so serious, and have fun every once in a while! You live in Miami, soak up some sun and seize the day! Also, I'm not the only one that loves you. You have to remember that. I have no more room on this piece of paper! I guess it's time for me to stop. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's you that I'm worried about. Do your sister a favor and don't make me worry about you. _

_-Abby_

After I read the back of her letter, I just had this huge smile on my face. Everything felt better now. I don't have to worry about her. Besides, I now have Austin to keep me company when I'm down. I wonder what kind of clothes she bought for me? It's time to go back to my room.

**Yay! Abby set a happier mood in this chapter. The last chapter was really sad, so I wanted to make this chapter a little more happier. Let's see what will come out of my brain the next time I think of an idea for my next chapter. Hope you guys liked it and review!**

**thekyouyasenpai**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry that it's taking me such a long time. School is eating up my time, so this is the last chapter for this story. I feel like if I go on, this story is just going to get boring and stale, so I'm ending it now. Plus, with all of my AP classes it would just be adding to my pile of stuff to do. Anyway, I hope you guys like the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Austin POV

I woke up feeling really warm and cozy, which is weird for being on the floor. I felt something next to me and I opened my eyes. Ally was right next to me still sleeping. When did she get out of her bed? Either way, it felt so warm and her head way nuzzled on my chest. I checked my phone and it read 6:30am. It's kinda early, but I knew I had to think of something fast to give to Ally. Then I remembered something. I still have the charm bracelet I bought last week. I should give it to Ally, and maybe it will cheer her up a little more. I got out of bed without waking Ally and went downstairs. I looked out front and the car was gone. Mr. Dawson must have left early to run some errands. I went in the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

I really should do something for Ally. I am in the kitchen after all. I might as well make a wonderful breakfast! Pancakes all the way!

Ally POV

I smell food... I reached over to get closer to Austin but there was no one there. I stood up and he was gone. Why do I smell food? I looked at my clock and it read 7:30am. I went downstairs and found something so unexpected.

"Good morning, Ally! Hope you feel better! I made you a pancake buffet. I made the classic, blueberry, chocolate, banana, and cinnamon. Enjoy!" Austin looked so happy about his accomplishment. I had this huge smile on my face, and it made Austin smile too.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you did this all for me." I walked up to Austin and gave him a huge hug. My stomach started to rumble, so it's time to eat.

The pancakes were amazing, especially the banana one. I ate as much as I could, but I still didn't eat as much as Austin, who had like twenty. We didn't really talk that much, mostly because our mouths were full, but also because that we didn't have to. My sister going to jail has past, and a new chapter is rising. In a weird way, Austin became my sister, like how he is my goose. I don't think of Austin as a sibling, but something way more powerful that I just can't explain. I usually mourn about something for a couple of days, and for this particular subject I should be mourning for like a month. But for some reason, my mourning period only lasted a day. Maybe this is what my sister wanted. Abby didn't want me to suffer and shut down. She wanted me to live and feel free. There's nothing I can do about Abby going to jail, but there is something I can do about myself.

"Austin, you're such an amazing friend, and I don't think I could live without you." He frowned at me and I didn't know why. "Did I say something wrong?" He stayed silent for a while and then broke the silence.

"Friend? So I'm only a friend to you?" He didn't say it in a harsh tone. It was more like a whimper. "C'mon, Ally. I thought I meant more than that." I was a little shocked, but he was right.

"So are we having the talk? I guess so. Austin, there is no one else in the world that I would ever be with. I would be honored to be your girlfriend, and I'm hoping that I get to call you boyfriend." I smiled a little and he did too.

"I guess it's official! Ally Dawson is officially my girlfriend! I guess now I can give you this." What is Austin up to?

Austin stood up and knelt down on one knee. He took out a jewelry box and showed it to.

"Uhh. What are you doing?"

"Just go with it." He smiled. "Ally Dawson, will you accept this charm bracelet as a symbol of our new relationship?" He opened up the jewelry box and show me this beautiful bracelet with music notes and clef symbols. It felt like this charm bracelet was made for me.

"It's beautiful! I love it. Just as much as I will love you." He put it on my right arm and he gave me a hug. We hugged for a really long time, and when we broke apart our lips met.

This was a start of a new chapter. The past is the past, and it will stay there. Now, the future is calling me and Austin is right by my side.

**Yay! It's done and over! They are together and they lived happily ever after. Hope you liked my story and tune in if I ever make another one. **


End file.
